Sue's Labyrinth
by Cindy Azalea
Summary: Adventures in Odyssey: Sue's POV on The Labyrinth (album 55, The Deep End) written in first person.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

I tried to breathe quietly. I hugged myself to stay warm against the cold air. I wondered if they would be coming soon.

I heard the door open. A voice called to me.

"All right missy, you can come out now."

I walked to the door on unsteady legs. "What's going on?" My eyes scanned the stranger who had accompanied my captor. "I don't understand!"

"And you will," promised the man, "soon enough."

"I want my mum and dad," I demanded. "Where are they? Why have you brought me here?"

"Come, or I'll put you back in the refrigerator with the fish!" he threatened.

"I want to go home!" I persisted, my voice getting shakier with every word.

The man gave me a sharp look. "Keep your voice down!" he hissed.

"No!" I screamed.

The man turned to the stranger. "This only happens when parents relax with discipline." He turned back to me. "Let's say I show you what you're missing!"

"Hold on, hold on," said the stranger. "What's your name?"

"Thugg," said the other man.

"No, not you. Her," he said, motioning to me. He opened his mouth, then his eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. He turned back to Thugg.

"Wait a minute. Did you say your name was...Thugg?"

"Yeah. Thugg," Thugg replied, like it was obvious. "With two g's. Mycroft Thugg."

"That is amazing," said the stranger incredulously.

"I know." Thugg chuckled. "It's like having a doctor named…doctor."

"No kidding," agreed the man. He looked at me. "Now listen. Mr. Thugg here is in on a little prank we're playing on your dad."

"A prank?" I repeated, trying to sound as if I wanted him to elaborate. But I was a little offended. This man talked to me as if I was a little child! But I liked him.

"Uh-huh. And you get to play along." He winked at me.

I resisted the urge to give him a slight eye-roll. Did he think I was six?

"I like surprises," I told him. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Well, I want you to take threebig steps back, while I knock out Mr. Mycroft here."

"OK," I agreed, doing as he asked.

"Hey, you're pretty good with kids, aren't you?" grinned Mycroft, before he could completely comprehend the information. Then it hit him. "Wait, did you say knock out-?!"

I instinctively jerked back when I saw Mycroft Thugg fall to the floor with one swift punch.

"Little slow on the uptake, eh, Mycroft?" The man said, looking at the unconscious Mycroft on the floor. I noticed his voice wasn't as low and gruff as it had been before, and realized he had been disguising it. I liked his new voice.

He glanced at me again. "Come on." He held his hand out to me. Strangely I trusted him, so I took it and stepped over Mycroft.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"All part of the prank," he told me. "Now come on." I didn't believe him.

"But what about him?" I glanced back at Thugg.

He chuckled. "Nothing an ice pack won't fix." Rethinking his words, he added, "Or a piece of frozen fish." He looked around, still explaining. "The next part of the prank is for us to get away. And it looks like this is the only door out, so come on." He opened the mentioned door and peeked out.

I waited as patiently as I could for him to get it through his head that we couldn't simply stroll past our captors.

"It looks pretty busy out there," he said, closing the door.

I raised my eyebrows and nodded, my arms crossed. "Yeah."

He ignored my sarcasm. "Go over there and hide behind those sacks of flour," he told me, pointing in their direction.

I nodded. "OK."

"And whatever happens," he added quickly, "stay back there until I say, all right?"

"OK," I repeated, doing what he wanted. I ducked just in time for Reggie Fingers to enter the room.

"Hello? Mycroft?" His eyes fell on his accomplice lying unconscious on the floor. "Oh dear, Mr. Grinder. Just what have you done to Mycroft?"

Grinder, I thought. So that's his name!

"He wasn't playing very nice," replied the Grinder.

"That's not how it looked like on the camera," Fingers shot back.

"C...camera?" The Grinder's shoulders rose and fell with a sigh.

"Yeah, Mr. Grote thought a damsel in distress would draw you out" -Fingers smirked at the Grinder- "whereas I expected a seasoned undercover agent to be tougher. Grote was right-now I owe him five pounds."

Yeah, it was true. I was working for Reggie Fingers and wasn't the frightened, kidnapped little girl the Grinder had supposed me to be. But I wasn't at all surprised that Fingers and Grote had bet on whether or not the Grinder would fall for their scheme.

"You can come out now," Mr. Fingers called to me.

"No, stay where you are!" The Grinder said anxiously as I came out of my hiding place.

"I think it's better if I come out," I told him.

"Thank you, my dear," smiled Fingers.

The Grinder rolled his eyes. "Oh, now I'm embarrassed! What, is my face turning red? A damsel in distress, who wasn't really in distress."

I fought an amused smile. The Grinder was very quick, but seemed terribly slow on some things.

"Trying to con us with 'the Grinder' the same way you played the Stiletto in America-that shows a lack of imagination." Reggie's eyes narrowed in on the Grinder. "Jason."

The Grinder returned to the higher voice he had used before with me. "Well, would it make any difference if I said, I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Not at all." Fingers shook his head.

I chose this pause in conversation to speak. "Right, so, uh, I'll be on my way-soon as I get paid, Mr. Fingers." I glanced at him.

"Well, we're not quite finished yet," replied Fingers. "You'll have to stay."

"Oh, well that'll cost more," I stated, matter-of-factly.

"No it won't," I heard him mutter.

"What Mr. Fingers is trying to say is that, you're not leaving, and you're not getting paid," cut in the Grinder (no, Jason). "You're a witness to whatever he has planned."

"Oh, I can keep a secret," I cried, casting nervous eyes at the Englishman. "You know that, Mr. Fingers. You can trust me!"

"Well, actually, I can't." Reggie glanced over at the unconscious Thugg. "Mycroft!"

I sighed as I heard a faint groan from the other side of the room, remembering Fingers' accomplice that Jason had knocked out.

"Get up, you dope!" Reggie called. "We've got work to do!"

"Right. Sorry, Mr. Fingers." Mycroft winced as he got to his feet. "I didn't expect him to hit me in front of the girl!"

"Oh yeah." Jason scratched the back of his neck nonchalantly. "Sorry about that."

"So...where were we?" Thugg asked. I kept my mouth shut, afraid I would say something sarcastic.

"The van's been taken care of," Reggie said. "It's time to relocate."

"The Julius house?" Mycroft suggested.

"Quiet, Mycroft!" hissed Fingers.

"Oops. Sorry." Thugg's voice was hard to deduce from. Was he actually sorry?

"What did you do to the van?" The tone Jason used wasn't exactly frightened and worried. It was a warning. I instantly knew that this wasn't a man I wanted to be on bad terms with.

"We created a little diversion for your friends at MI5," replied Fingers.

I watched Jason to see if he would react, but his face was perfectly calm with only a hint of anger that nobody else seemed to notice.

"You'll find out about it eventually," Reggie continued. "Dennis will be along for you shortly. Please. Don't try anything dramatic in the meantime."

He cocked his head towards the door, motioning for Mycroft to follow him. He shut the door behind them. We were alone.

I sighed. "Now what have I gotten myself into?"

"Well what did you expect, taking a job with Reggie Fingers?" Jason's voice was irritated, but not angry. This impressed me.

"He pays well," I argued simply.

"He's a criminal!" Jason looked at the ceiling.

"One does what one must to survive," I stated, as if quoting an author.

"Life is more than survival," he told me. "What are you, an actress?"

I beamed. "Not professionally. It's more like a hobby."

"No home, no parents?"

"No parents," I answered, choosing not to disclose any information about my home. "Look, I'd love to stay and chat, but I'd rather get out of here."

"You can't go through that door, do you have another way out? One that won't show up on their camera?"

Once again I ignored his ignorant words.

"There's a large duct on the wall, justunder the camera," I told him.

"What kind of duct?"

"It's from the old days when the restaurant used steamed heat," I explained, happy that my knowledge of London was being useful. "It's behind those shelves."

"How do you know that?" Jason seemed impressed.

"I make it my business to know the ins and outs of every building in London," I replied.

He seemed satisfied with that, so he continued. "But listen, we have to move fast. Once we're out of view, they'll send someone in after us."

"You could throw those huge bags of flour in front of the door while I get the panel open," I suggested.

"Oh, you're just full of good ideas, aren't ya?" He winked at me. "By the way, I never did catch your name."

I grinned at him. "Sue."

~TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We got through the duct and into an empty alley. I thought our escape had been too easy, but Jason seemed to simply be glad we'd gotten away.

"Nice work, Sue," he told me. "Now stay down."

I smirked. "You surprise me, Mr. Undercover Man. I didn't think you'd be able to squeeze through that duct."

"I've been in tighter spots than that," he replied, glancing up and down the street.

I decided it was time to say goodbye. This man was interesting, but he could also be dangerous. "Well, it's been nice meeting you," I said, turning to leave.

He tried to catch my arm. "Hey, hey, hey, where are you going?"

"I shall disappear into the night, like a lonely phantom," I answered dramatically.

Jason didn't seem to have a sense of humour. If he did, he didn't show it. "I have to get you somewhere safe."

"I'm safe enough on my own," I shot back defensively. I was twelve years old; of course I was safe enough on my own.

"Don't you think that Reggie knows where to find you? You can't hide from him!" His eyes pleaded with me. "Stay with me."

He had a point, but I wasn't going to let him know I thought so. "Oh, right. And where are you going that's so safe?"

"First, I have to get to the van." Jason glanced at the street again as loud sirens started blaring somewhere close by.

"The van that Reggie knew was coming before you got there?" Gosh, this guy really was slow.

"I need to know what happened," he answered.

"What do you wanna bet that ambulance is going to your van?" I asked with a mischievous grin.

"You're the expert," Jason surrendered. "How do we get closer?"

"You can't, but I can," I told him. "It'll cost you, though."

Jason chuckled. "Put it on my tab."

I ran to the scene and checked it out. I received good information from a couple police officers, and went back to Jason.

"Congratulations, Mr. Undercover," I cheerfully greeted him. "They think you attacked the agents."

"That's exactly what Reggie Fingers had in mind when he took my hat and jacket," groaned Jason. "Oh, I must be losing it. I've been outplayed every step of the way!"

I had to admit, this guy did seem pretty honest and not dangerous. But I reminded myself that Fingers had been the same, tricking me into trusting him. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't let myself trust Jason.

"Now, if you'll be good enough to settle your tab," I said.

"Wait, don't go. You're better off with me," argued Jason.

I laughed incredulously. "You have Reggie Fingers, the police, and MI5 after you. I think I've got a better offer."

"But, I have a backup plan-though, he doesn't know it yet." Jason grinned. He felt inside his pockets, and he paled. "Oh, no! My cell phone was in my jacket pocket!"

I grabbed mine from my pocket. "You can use mine," I offered, holding it out to him.

"You've had a cell phone all this time?" He looked at me in disbelief. "Why didn't you use it?"

"Who am I gonna call? Here." I still held it out.

He took it and started dialling. Glancing back at me, he asked, "You do much praying, Sue?"

"No." I shook my head.

"Now might be a good time to start," he said, with a look in his eyes that terrified me.

~TBC~


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm so happy that I got feedback on this story! I really didn't think I would. Thank you so much! :)

Chapter 3

I felt a little nervous. I didn't know who these friends of Jason's were. What could I expect them to be like? I could only wait and see.

Jason knocked on the hotel door. I held my breath and watched as the door opened and I heard a man's delighted voice from inside.

"Jason Whittaker."

"Dale Jacobs," grinned Jason, and the two men grasped hands and hugged.

"It's been a long time," said Dale.

"Too long," agreed Jason.

"Especially since the last time I heard from you..." Dale tried to remember. "Oh yeah, you were a secret agent for the government, there was an explosion at your father's shop, then I heard a rumour that you were dead! Which part of that is true?"

I took in this interesting information about Jason as he replied.

"Well, I'm not dead."

I bit back a laugh.

"And the rest of it?" asked Dale.

"It's a long story," remarked Jason.

"I'm a reporter, I got time!"

This Dale was a reporter. Got it.

"But I don't," Jason replied. "Hey, where's Ann?"

"I'm right here, Jason." A pretty, young-looking woman appeared beside Dale in the doorway.

"I'm sorry to barge in on you like this," Jason apologized.

"Are you kidding?" Ann laughed. "This is so exciting! And mysterious. We're just dying to know what's going on!"

"Yeah, you didn't say much on the phone," added Dale.

"Come on in," invited Ann, opening the door wider.

"Oh, wait." Jason turned to me. "Sue? Don't be shy."

"I just didn't want to mess up your touching reunion," I joked.

Jason chuckled. So _there_ was his sense of humour!

"Dale, Ann, this is Sue," Jason introduced me.

"Hi there, Sue," said Ann, as Dale was adding, "Hello."

"Sue's part of the adventure I'm having here in London," explained Jason.

"Well don't linger in the doorway," urged Ann. "Come in!"

We entered the room and I couldn't help staring at everything.

"Wow! Is this your room, or another lobby?" Jason joked in awe.

"I booked it through hotel sleuth, for a fraction of the normal price," replied Ann.

"Smart," said Jason, which was exactly what I was thinking.

"Dad said you were here for a journalism symposium?" Jason continued.

"Oh, Dale's here for that," grinned Ann with a wave of her hand. "I'm here to sightsee and shop."

"Actually," replied Dale, "the symposium is just an excuse to have meetings with the new owners of the _Odyssey Times_."

"Oh, you've been bought out," Jason remarked, understanding.

"Again. You should put a revolving door to the deeds of ownership."

At that, I decided I liked Dale. But I also decided we weren't here to chat. I cleared my throat and cast a knowing glance at Jason. "Mr. Grinder."

"Grinder? What does that mean?" asked Ann.

Jason decided not to elaborate and replied, "Sue wants me to get back on track."

"What track is that?" inquired Dale.

"Well, I need your help," said Jason.

"Of course, anything!" Dale nodded.

"How do you feel about breaking and entering?" Jason asked.

"Are you serious?" Ann stared at him.

"Well, that'll take me back to the old days when I was a rookie for the newspaper!" exclaimed Dale. "Name the place. Buckingham Palace?"

I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"Actually, you'd be breaking into my room at the Grovner Hotel," answered Jason.

"Well, isn't that posh!" I couldn't help remarking.

"I hope you got the online price," Ann told Jason.

"Why am I breaking into your hotel room?" asked Dale.

"Because I need you to get my briefcase," Jason replied.

"And you can't get it, because…"

Wow. Dale was funny, but he wasn't as quick as I'd expected him to be. Maybe I was just used to being around extremely swift and smart observers.

Jason took a deep breath and said, "Because my room is probably being watched."

"Oh, I knew this would be exciting!" cried Ann enthusiastically. "Who's watching your room-the KGB, the IRA…"

"That's part of the story I don't have time to tell you," Jason told them.

"But if someone's watching your room…" Dale ran a hand over his dark hair, "won't they see me go in?"

"Not if you go into the room next door," explained Jason.

"I don't understand."

"Okay." Jason drew another deep breath to continue. "I booked two rooms under different names. There's a connecting door between them, and I hide my top secret belongings in the other one. In the bathroom, actually. In the vent, above the sink."

"Oh, so clever," I grinned. Jason was impressing me.

"So all you need to do is go get the briefcase and then bring it back here," Jason finished.

"That sounds simple enough, even _you_ can do that, Dale," teased Ann.

"Thanks." Dale rolled his eyes. These people were really great.

"It sounds simple, but it could be risky," warned Jason.

"I've done risky before," replied Dale.

"So have I," added Ann.

"Actually, Ann, I want Sue to go with Dale," said Jason.

"You're running up your tab," I told him warningly.

"But she's a _child_," protested Ann.

I kept my mouth shut at that remark.

"Which makes them less suspicious," explained Jason. "See, they could be father and daughter."

"She doesn't sound like his daughter." Ann shook her head.

"I can do an American accent!" I spoke up. "I heard it in the movies!" I cleared my throat and began, "Hi. How are ya? Nice to meet ya!" I watched anxiously for their reactions.

"Oh," was Dale's reply. He turned to Ann and Jason. "Is that how they think we talk?"

"Isn't it?" I asked innocently.

Jason stifled a laugh as he handed Dale a card. "Here's the key to the room."

~TBC~


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is the last chapter from the first part of The Labyrinth! I don't think I want the second and third parts to take four chapters like the first one did, so I'll have to make the chapters longer. I know Sue was in almost every scene in part one, so my readers aren't really seeing anything new. But the second and third parts focus more on Dale, Ann and Jason; so I'll have room for more creativity there. Thanks so much for reading! :)**

Chapter 4

"Room 548," said Dale quietly to himself as he scanned his eyes on every door number that came into view.

"I hope this isn't a trap," I muttered.

"Pardon me." A man stepped out of the shadows and almost made me jump.

"Oh, uh, yes?" Dale looked at the man expectantly.

"I'm Detective Macintosh with Scotland Yard," the man replied.

"And you have the perfect accent for the job!" I told him enthusiastically.

"Uh...what can we do for you, Detective?" Dale asked.

"Is this your room?" the Detective inquired, indicating the room in front of us.

"Room 548. Yes it is," answered Dale. "Is there a problem?"

"Only a spot of trouble with the man in room 546. Have you seen him?"

"No, we haven't been here all day."

"With your permission," continued the Detective, "I'd like to take a look around your room."

I knew this was when I had to play daughter, so I stepped in. "Ohhh, Dad," I moaned, holding my stomach. "I have to use the bathroom, my stomach _really_ hurts!"

"I know, dear," Dale told me, playing the concerned father perfectly. He turned to Detective Macintosh. "My daughter's stomach is upset. We just saw the new Andrew Loid Webber musical..."

"Oh, I completely understand," said the Detective, shaking his head slightly.

"Come on in, but please hurry." Dale unlocked the door, knowing exactly what my scheme was.

"I'll be in the bathroom," I muttered, walking quickly there and shutting the door behind me. I locked it and scanned the room. Time to get that briefcase.

I used to stool to be taller, and placed one knee on the side of the sink. I reached up and swung the vent open, cringing as it creaked. I hoped they hadn't heard it.

I held my breath as I heard Dale talking to the Detective outside the door.

"Is your daughter alright?" the Detective was asking. "It sounds like she's taking the bathroom apart!"

I waited for Dale to answer, afraid that he might slip up. He seemed to be a great guy, but I didn't think acting was one of his strengths.

"Oh, she's...she's probably just getting ready for a bath. You know how noisy the plumbing is in these old hotels," Dale answered, with a quiet nervous laugh.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe Dale _did_ know how to act.

I took the briefcase and placed it on the floor, being careful of its weight. I closed the vent slowly so it wouldn't creak as much, and climbed down from the sink.

I waited until I heard Detective Macintosh close the door, then burst out from the bathroom.

"The briefcase was in the vent, just like Jason said! Here." I handed it to him.

"Wow, it's heavy!" He remarked, shifting it between his hands. "I wonder what's in here."

"Don't open it," I warned. "Spies have booby traps, you know." I eyed the case suspiciously, then looked back at Dale. "Can we go?"

"Um...not yet," he decided.

"Why not?"

"If Detective Macintosh is watching us, he'll be suspicious if we leave so soon," he explained. "And we weren't carrying a briefcase when we came in."

Wow. Dale was pretty good.

"Then what are we supposed to do? Shimmy down the drainpipe?" I had to admit, I was a little excited about that thought.

"I think my days of shimmying down drainpipes are over." Dale shook his head with a little smile.

I brightened as I suggested, "I could cause a diversion in the hall, then you could sneak past! If only there was a blowtorch in that briefcase."

"Um, no blowtorches," said Dale, as of he was afraid of what I would do with one. "Jason said he keeps his top secret stuff in this room, but he should have his regular suitcase in the next room." He glanced at me.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked, having no idea what he was up to.

_I am so going to regret this_. I held my breath and tried desperately not to move.

I heard muffled voices, and hoped Dale was doing all right. He'd done a good job in the room. I really hoped he was continuing to pull through.

I heard Dale laugh nervously. "You'll watch my room, I hope? My daughter is sleeping."

"Of course," I heard the Detective say. "We'll see you when you get back!"

"Uh, don't wait up," called Dale behind him.

Perfect. We'd gotten past Detective Macintosh. I heard elevator sounds, and took in a deep breath when Dale zipped the bag open.

"Are you alright?" He asked me.

"This is a new one for me," I replied. "I've never been taken out of a hotel in a suitcase before."

"Well, we're not out yet," he said.

"Stop the elevator on the second floor," I told him.

"Not the lobby?"

"No, security might catch us there. We'll go down to the second floor, then get out the back door."

"That's a good idea," said Dale, staring at me. "How does a girl your age know so much about these things?"

"Life in London," I answered with a smile.

The door opened. "Here we are," announced Dale.

"This way." I motioned to the left. "How are you for running?"

"I jog every day, why?" He replied.

"Hey! You two!" yelled a guard. "Stay right where you are!"

I jerked his hand, and shouted one word.

"Run!"

~TBC~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dale and I opened the hotel door, breathless.

"Did someone here ask for a briefcase?" Dale called.

"Oh, fantastic!" Jason grinned, coming over to the door with Ann. "Thanks!"

"Yeah, but we had to ditch your big suitcase," I told him, catching my breath.

Jason looked puzzled. "Why did you have to-"  
"Dale, are you alright?" Ann cut in. "Your cheeks are all flushed. And what have you done to the knees of your pants?"

"Oh, I tripped in an alley," Dale replied, glancing down at his knees.

"What were you doing in an alley?" gasped Ann.

"Hiding from Scotland Yard!" said Dale, like it was obvious. "Silly question."

"What, you had trouble?" Jason's smile disappeared.

"Nothing Sue couldn't handle," Dale answered, looking at me with a grin. "Though I won't have to hit the treadmill in quite some time!"

"So, what's in the briefcase?" I changed the subject. "It had better be some exceptionally cool stuff!" I looked at Jason to see if he would confirm.

"Well," Jason winked at me, "let's take a look. There we go…"

"Oh!" I sighed. "No booby trap!"

"Ah ha," Jason raised an eyebrow at me. "You see, I had to turn the clips _just_ a certain way, otherwise it would have blown up half the building."

I rolled my eyes.

"Really?" asked Ann.

I glanced at her. She didn't _really_ believe that, did she? This was _Jason_ who was talking! She knew him way better than I did and even _I_ could tell when he was joking.

"So, you'll see that I have all the normal things found in a normal businessman's briefcase," explained Jason, as he began pulling things out. "Notepad, laptop, and… this hidden compartment." He gave me another wink.

"Ooh, that's a useful feature," remarked Ann.

"I used to have a typewriter like that," added Dale.

"What's a _typewriter_?" I asked, confused.

"Oh, what's that gadget?" Ann pointed to something inside the briefcase. "It looks like a coat button!"

"It's a tracking device," said Jason. He began to explain other items. "And that is a concealed camera. And… a lock-picking device, and a fiberscope, binoculars, listening device, makeup kit, inflatable nuclear submarine…"

"Really?" Ann looked at him.

"No." Jason pulled one more thing out. "And this… it the most important item of all."

"A piece of paper? What is it, a travel itinerary?" Dale asked.

"That's how it's supposed to look. But all those flight numbers… are _codes_," Jason told us.

"Codes for what?" Ann inquired excitedly.

I noticed a shadow creep into Jason's eyes at that question. "Well, that's my Alamo if anything goes wrong."

"Your _Alamo_. I don't get it," I said, watching Dale and Ann for reactions.

Dale glanced at me. "Don't they teach you American history in this country?"

I shook my head. "Not if they can help it."

"It was the last stands from the Texans against the Mexican army," explained Dale.

"Yeah." Jason's voice was quiet. He turned to Ann. "Ann, I need to keep these codes somewhere hidden. Can you hide them someplace where I won't know where they are?"

"Sure," she replied, taking them. "But why don't you want to know?"

"Just in case someone asks me." The shadow in Jason's eyes didn't leave.

"Well, that makes perfect sense," commented Ann.

I was a bit disappointed. "That's it? No bazookas, or poison pills, or satellite dishes?"

"Eh, sorry. Those were all in the suitcase you ditched." Jason looked at Ann and Dale. "All right. Dale, Ann, I need to tell you all the things I couldn't before."

"Should we order some coffee?" Ann looked at Dale.

"Room service!" I grinned. "I haven't eaten since lunch."

"Then we'll make a meal of it!" decided Ann. "Go ahead, Jason."

"Alright." Jason took a deep breath. "Let me tell you about a man named Mr. Grote."

"So that's how I wound up at your hotel door."

Dale and Ann exchanged glances. "I hardly know what to say," said Ann.

I did. "Are you going to finish those French fries?"

"No, help yourself." Ann pushed her plate over to me.

"Thanks!"

"This is going to make a _great _story! And for once I have an exclusive!" Dale said excitedly.

"Unfortunately, Dale, you can't tell that to _anyone_. At least not yet." I noticed the dark look in Jason's eyes as he spoke.

Dale sighed.

"I hate to seem old-fashioned," began Ann, "but maybe you should turn yourself in."

"To whom?" Jason shook his head. "Everyone thinks I'm a traitor, thanks to Reggie Fingers' little diversion."

"There's always the American Embassy," suggested Dale.

"No, I wouldn't make it past the front door." Jason sighed.

Dale cleared his throat. "Then what's your next move?"

"Well, I need to figure out what Mr. Grote is up to," replied Jason. "This whole situation was triggered by some rumour that he was working with Reggie Fingers about something big in England."

"Another counterfeit operation?" asked Dale.

"We don't know."

"I'm still stuck at the part where _Reggie Fingers_ is a real name," remarked Ann in disbelief.

I rolled my eyes slightly. I was eagerly absorbing all this information, and Ann certainly wasn't helping.

They talked about a Julia's house, and suddenly I remembered what Mycroft had said at the restaurant. _Julia, Julia, Julia_…

"Ah ha!" Ann pulled something out of her purse. "Is it possible he said Juli_us_ house?"

"What's Julius house?" asked Jason.

"It's one of those auction houses," replied Ann.

Then I remembered. Of course, an auction house! Maybe Ann _was_ helping.

"Oh, I've heard of that!" I said.

"What are they auctioning?"

"Oh, all kinds of things," Ann answered Jason. "But this auction is emphasizing rare Asian artifacts. I wanted to check it out!"

"Oh, no, _Ann_!" groaned Dale. "Not more Asian artifacts! The house is overrun!"

"Only the girls' rooms," protested Ann, "and they're not living at home anymore."

Dale sighed. "So what would a terrorist want with antiques?"

"Mr. Grote used an antique auction in Odyssey to cover a counterfeit operation and to get the money out of town," replied Jason.

"The auction started tomorrow morning at ten," Ann told us. "Do you think Mr. Grote will be there?"

"It's worth a look," agreed Jason.

"I can arrange for a car to pick us up around nine-thirty," offered Dale.

"Listen, I really appreciate your help," Jason told them gratefully.

Ann flashed us a smile. "You two will need a place to stay tonight."

"Oh," I brushed it off; "I have a large cardboard box near Wolty station that's _all_ mine."

"This suite has a second bedroom, you can sleep there." Ann said it almost sternly.

"If you insist." I smiled.

"Jason, you can have the couch."

"Terrific," said Jason.

"Jason, don't get me wrong, but I will get the exclusive story on this, right?" checked Dale.

Jason laughed. "Dale, if I survive this adventure, you are welcome to it."

~TBC~


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A gentle breeze on my face woke me. I opened my eyes and saw that a window was slightly open. I sat up and remembered that I was in the Jacobs' suite.

I left my room and found Ann, who was watching the news and drinking coffee.

Ann looked up from her coffee and smiled. "Good morning, Sue. I put breakfast on the table for you."

"Thank you," I replied with a smile, going over to sit at the table where Ann had laid out cereal, a muffin and juice.

Ann stood up and switched off the TV. "I need to go get dressed. You'll have to help me Sue, and tell me what's suitable London dress." She gave me another smile.

I returned it. "All right." I began to eat the cereal as Ann left for her room.

She came back out in short jeans that reached a little past her knees, and a light purple, buttoned shirt.

I laughed and shook my head. "Where do you think you are-the Bahamas? It's too cold to wear that."

Ann laughed and glanced down at her jeans. "I suppose it is. I'll be back in a minute."

She left and came back wearing full-length jeans and a long-sleeved turtleneck.

"It may be cold," I told her with another shake of my head; "but not _that_ cold! You don't need a sweater."

"This would be too hot? All right." Ann left again.

I was finished with my breakfast. I decided it was time to do some exploring and investigating on my own. These people had been very kind, and I hated to leave them. But I wasn't going to let myself trust so easily. And maybe I could find out a few things about Mr. Grote.

I grabbed a napkin and a pen and scribbled a note to Jason and the Jacobs.

_Thanks for everything. See you around town._

I drew a little heart and signed my name, leaving it on the table in plain sight. Quickly and quietly, I let myself out of the hotel.

I ran all the way to the auction house. I knew that was where Jason would be going, so this would be the right place to investigate.

Fifteen minutes past, and I glanced at my watch. Ten. Jason would be here.

I spotted him, Dale and Ann in the crowd of people waiting for the auction to start. I was at the back.

The auction began, so I stayed to watch. Everything seemed normal.

"Lot 95: a collection of paintings from the Han period. Do I see 50,000?" the auctioneer called out.

"50,000!" yelled a man.

"100,000?"

"200,000!"

The auctioneer looked slightly surprised. "200,000! Do I see 250?" He looked around as there was silence. "Sold! To this gentleman for 200,000."

I yawned. Auctions were boring; I'd hoped that this one would be a little more entertaining.

"Item 96," continued the auctioneer. "If you will direct your attention to the screen, you will notice that this is another item from the Prominent Company. It's called the _Dragon's Fire_. Shall we start the bidding with 200,000. Do I see 200?"

The price went from 200,000 to 300, and I was beginning to think that there was nothing special about this auction.

Then I heard a man shout, "450,000!"

I gasped, along with many other people. 450,000? Who was this man, was he mad?

"450,000!" called the auctioneer. "450. Do I see 475? No? Then we stay at 450. Going once…twice…sold! To Lord Brownlow, for 450,000."

Lord Brownlow. Of course.

I was glad that the auction was over-it had been the most tiresome event I had been to in a long time.

The sound of voices caught my attention, so I looked around the corner. Men were loading a crate on a truck, and it looked like they were being very careful.

I wanted to find out what was in the crate, but of course I couldn't simply ask. So I watched.

"Careful, Robinson. I said _careful_!" cried one of the men, as another man's grip slipped and he dropped his end of the crate.

"Stay back!" he yelled at the other men. "I can handle this."

"No, don't! You can't, Robinson, it isn't safe!"

"It hasn't hurt anyone yet, it's probably harmless."

"You don't know that," warned the there man.

Robinson ignored him and opened the crate. He looked inside and suddenly let out a yell, going limp.

I gasped. Whatever was in the crate, it was obviously very dangerous. Did Jason know that? Was this crate was he was looking for?

I heard sirens behind me and I turned around.

My eyes widened at the sight that greeted me. Police surrounded the entrance, and an ambulance was parked with paramedics rushing out. And everywhere there were… men in space suits?

I watched as they quickly loaded the crate into a truck.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked up to see a police officer.

"What are you doing here, little girl?" he asked me. "It isn't safe! Go home, go on."

I sighed quietly and left the scene. But if Jason hadn't seen what had happened here, I would have a lot to tell him!

~TBC~


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I slid into a taxi and slammed the door beside me. Jason was there, which was exactly what I wanted.

"Move over, Mr. Undercover," I said.

"Sue!" He stared at me. "Where have you been?"

"Here and there. Back and forth." I grinned.

"Shall we go, sir?" the driver asked.

"Yeah, Westminster Hospital, please," replied Jason.

I gasped. "Are you sick?"

"Not yet." Jason rubbed his head. "What are you doing here?"

I smiled. "I had an idea for how to keep Reggie Fingers from bothering me." Well, at least that was one of my plans.

"Oh, I can't wait to hear it."

I decided to ignore Jason's lack of enthusiasm.

"Well, I thought that while you were doing your investigating, I would do some of my own."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, and when I had the goods on Reggie, I could have him arrested-and he'd never bother me again!"

"And…you really thought it would work that way."

"Well it beats sitting around waiting to be nabbed by one of his goons."

"All right," said Jason. "Did you find out anything interesting?"

"Yeah; I found out that Reggie Fingers is very interested in antiques."

"Antiques, huh?"

"Yeah, he showed up at the Julius house this afternoon." I'd seen him wandering around and had hidden before he saw me.

"I didn't see him there," remarked Jason. "Was he there for the auction?"

"He didn't go inside," I answered. "Some of his boys were around back, and very interested in a delivery truck."

"Oh?"

"There was an accident, you know."

"Actually, I do know," he replied. "Did you see it?"

"The entire thing," I said. "They were loading a crate on a truck, and it dropped. They fussed a while, until a man decided to open it. I guess he wanted to make sure everything was alright. He looked inside, yelled, and then he passed out. The next thing you know it was _chaos_. The police came, and then an ambulance, and then the place was swarming with those guys in space suits!"

"The…hazardous materials unit," chuckled Jason.

"Yeah, it was very dramatic."

"So what happened to the crate?"

"The men in space suits took it away."

"Well that's a relief," sighed Jason. "What happened to the second crate?"

I shook my head. "I only saw one crate."

"Then what happened?"

"The police threw me out. What's this all about, Mr. Undercover?"

"I'm not sure yet. Let's hope the hospital has a few answers."

"I'm putting all this on your tab, y'know. My information doesn't come cheap!" I told him.

He chuckled. "Why am I not surprised."

"Well, what did the nurse say?" I asked as Jason came back out into the hall.

"Craig Robinson is in intensive care. They won't let me in unless I'm family." Jason looked crestfallen.

"They're so picky about these things," I muttered.

"I need to get in," said Jason. "Is there a back way into intensive care?"

I grinned. "There's _always_a back way in."

I tapped a door. "Intensive care is behind this door." I motioned for him to go inside. "I'll wait for you here."

"Why?" he asked.

"Some of the doctors and nurses know me here," I replied. "They won't be happy to see me."

"Should I ask?"

"No."

"Okay. Well, here goes." Jason pushed the door open and went inside.

I took a few steps back to lean against the wall, but suddenly felt a hand cover my mouth from behind, muffling the scream that escaped my lips. I fought and struggled as I was hauled out to a van and pushed in the back.

I was terrified. That is, until I saw Mycroft Thugg driving the van. If this was Reggie Fingers' doing, I knew how to handle him.

Mycroft stopped the van outside the fish and chips shop. He took me to the back and into the office, where Reggie was waiting.

"Hello, Sue," he said.

I crossed my arms and scowled. "What kind of trick is it this time, Mr. Fingers?"

He got right to the point. "You've been spending quite a lot of time with Jason, haven't you?"

"Only because he's nice to me, unlike you," I retorted.

He frowned. "Just tell me what he's up to."

"Never," I shook my head.

"Oh, we're getting loyal, are we?" He chuckled. "I knew this would happen. You're becoming quite the pet."

"I'm not Jason's pet!" I cried indignantly.

"No? Why have you been hanging around him, then?"

"He's…he's the best man I've ever met," I replied shakily.

Reggie leaned towards me. "I don't care. Tell me where he is."

"No," I refused.

He straightened up. "You've grown rather fond of Dale and Ann too, haven't you?"

I remained silent.

"Listen to me Sue. If you don't tell me where Jason is, I'll have my boys kill those useless Jacobs."

My heart rate increased, but still I said nothing.

"Mycroft." Reggie motioned to him. "Get rid of Jason's friends. Leave him alive and bring him to me."

I stood up. "No! Leave them alone. He's…" I swallowed hard. "Jason's at Westminster Hospital."

Reggie smiled. "Thank you. Mycroft, drive me to Westminster Hospital. Sue, you're coming with me."

I remained silent the entire way. When we arrived Jason was alone outside the hospital, near the back doors.

Reggie, who had kept a firm hold on me till then, let go of me. I ran up to Jason.

"Jason!"

He looked up. "Sue! I thought you'd run off again."

I fought back tears. "I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologize." Jason smiled at me.

A tear forced its way down my face. "I'm not apologizing for that."

Jason's smile disappeared. "Then…for what?"

"Jason Whittaker." Reggie approached us.

Jason sighed inwardly. "Oh. Hello, Reggie."

I winced as Reggie knocked Jason out and sent him to the ground with a strong fist.

"I'm sorry for that," I whispered, looking at Jason lying unconscious on the ground and my tears coming fast. I looked up at Reggie. "Can I go now?"

"Oh, you don't wanna go now! The fun's just started!" Reggie exclaimed and he began to laugh.

~TBC~


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well, this is it. The end. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I'll be posting the sequel soon. :)**

Chapter 8

Reggie Fingers had put me in a back room and locked the door. I was getting bored and uneasy, wondering what would happen, and what was happening now. The worst part was that I had no way of escaping.

I heard the door open, but stayed put. I saw Jason being thrown into the room, and felt relief wash over me. He was alive.

I heard Mycroft saying, "It's not my fault if your agents can't find those crates. In with the Sarcophagus. On the second floor. Now stay put!" He slammed the door shut.

Wait, Sarcophagus? Since when did Mycroft Thugg know what a Sarcophagus was?

I heard Jason breathe, "Okay…"

Then Mycroft burst back in. "Third floor, I meant to say. Inadvertent slip of the tongue, of course." He chuckled. "Third floor, sorry." Then he left again.

"Well, in typical fashion," Jason said to himself, "I don't have a cell phone."

I came out of the shadows. "Mr. Undercover!"

"Sue! Do you have your cell phone?" He asked.

"They took it," I replied regretfully.

He sighed. "We need to find a way out. Where's the secret escape?"

"It's a new building," I told him. "Sealed tight. I hate this part of London!"

"There must be some way out." Jason scanned the room with his eyes.

"Look, Jason," I began shakily, "I'm sorry for what happened outside of the hospital."

"Yeah, you said so, right before Reggie Fingers knocked me out." Jason's voice was a bit icy.

"But you don't understand…"

"What's there to understand?" Jason asked. "You do what you have to do to survive. I get it."

"I wish it was true," I replied. "But you, Dale, and Ann; you're the most decent people I've met in a long time. I really didn't mean to hurt you. They haven't hurt you, have they? Besides the knocking you out part, I mean."

"Yeah well, right now my professional skills are taking a beating. I have to get to the British Museum; lives are at stake."

"Did Mycroft say _Sarcophagus_?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's an ancient coffin," replied Jason.

"I know what it is," I told him. "I just didn't expect Mycroft to."

"Well, it makes sense," Jason reasoned. "They would have it climate controlled. And you can be sure that Grote has it figured out so that he can turn it off at exactly the right time to release the Koflax."

Suddenly the door opened again and in walked Mycroft, shoving Dale, Ann, and another man.

"Alright, in here, all of you!" ordered Mycroft.

"Dale, Ann, are you alright?" Jason asked.

"Oh we're fine, Jason," replied Ann, embracing me. "A little woozy."

"They gave us a dose of some kind of knock-out gas," explained Dale.

"I'm alright too, since you thought to ask," added the other man, who I assumed was a cabby.

"Hold on there," said Thugg.

Ann looked up. "Yes sir?"

"Let me see that purse."

Ann glanced at her bag. "My purse?"

"No, _his_," said Thugg sarcastically, "of course your purse! Hand it over."

Ann gave him her purse and he started rummaging through it. "Well, well, well. What do we have here. A cell phone."

"It's American. We've had problems with it working in this country," explained Ann.

"And the phone charges are extortionate!" added Dale.

"Is that so." Mycroft held up the phone. "Then why does it look like a call's been made?"

"Ah, well, that's my fault," said Dale. "I had to use hers because I left mine back at the hotel."

"Oh. Well that's alright then. Now, behave yourselves." Thugg shoved the phone back in the purse, threw it back to Ann, and left.

"He left the _phone_," Ann whispered incredulously.

"What he said didn't make any sense. Is he really that clueless?" wondered Dale.

"Not this time," replied Jason. "Who were you trying to call?"

"Detective Macintosh with Scotland Yard," said Dale. "Would you like to talk to him now?"

"Now would be a very good time," answered Jason. "There may not _be_ a later."

I felt more relieved than I had in ages. Everything was cleared up.

We stood on the street while police officers and cars scattered everywhere. I could almost feel my face turning pale, as I spotted Agent Billings.

"Well, Jason, that was better than shopping on Regent Street!" laughed Ann.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourselves," smiled Jason.

"I want that exclusive story from you," Dale told Jason.

"And you'll get it," Jason promised. He turned to me. "Sue, are you okay? You look nervous."

I hesitated. "There are lot of police officers around."

"Oh, it's all for show. Is…there a problem?"

I hated how I sounded near tears. "They won't let me go back." I knew they wouldn't.

"Back?" Jason questioned.

"To my life," I replied. "They'll take me to my foster parents."

"Is…that a bad thing?"

"They're very suburban," I explained. "It's hard to lead a quiet, middle-class life once you've been to London."

"Well, maybe they'll bring you back for visits," he suggested.

I shook my head. "No. They don't like London. They think it's unhealthy for me."

"They're not wrong, Sue." Jason said it so gently that I wasn't hurt at all that he agreed with them.

"You know, there's more to life than surviving on the streets."

I nodded.

Agent Billings ran up, and I couldn't help but sigh.

"Whittaker!"

"Ah, Billings! Everyone okay at the museum?" Jason asked.

"We got everyone out in time, thanks to you and your friends." He turned to Dale and Ann. "Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs, Agent Florin will take care of you from here."

"Thank you," smiled Ann.

"Will she also pay the cabby?" asked Dale. "We must owe him a fortune by now; I think there's a surcharge for abduction!"

Billings chuckled. "Tell him to bill MI5. They'll pay. Eventually."

Dale and Ann laughed as they walked away. My eyes followed them as I realized this was probably the last time I would ever see them.

"Sue, Mrs. Anderson will accompany you from here," Billings told me.

I sighed. "Social Services, right?"

"She's over there by the red car." He pointed to it, then looked me straight in the eye. "Do us all a favour. Don't try to run away."

"Right." I looked at Jason. "Bye, Jason. I haven't forgotten your tab."

He chuckled. "You keep it running. And take care of yourself, Sue."

"Right." I smiled through my wet eyes. "See you later!" I began to run towards the car, not letting myself look back. When I met up with Mrs. Anderson and got into the car, I peeked one last time at Jason, my Mr. Undercover Man.

And I promised myself that someday, somehow, we'd meet up again.

~End~


End file.
